Alone You Breathe
by Profilerreid
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge. Hotch's thoughts when he is at the break of death. Warning Character Death. One-Shot


**Alone You Breathe**

**------------------------------------**

_**TV Prompt Challenge:**_

**X Files: **One Breath

-------------------------------------

It only took one second to take a life away. One person. One breath.

Leaving behind an eternity of pain. Sadness. In one second you change something forever. And once that one second is taken, that one breath, you can never take it back.

You go through life thinking that it will never happen to you. You hear about murder and death on the news everyday. But never once does it cross your mind that you might be one of those victims. Things like that just don't happen to you. To good people.

Life in the BAU teaches you differently. Never once do the persons that die deserve it. They are the good people. Loving Mothers and Fathers. Sisters. Brothers. Friends. People that had a life. Where loved and loved others. Death is always tragic.

The BAU teams always put their lives on the line to save those people. Stop the cycle of death and pain. Never seeming to stop and think about the danger that they were putting themselves in. Never thinking about the monsters stalking them in the night.

My own death was always on my mind. But yet I never acted on the things I thought. I wish I had.

I wish had had told everyone the things that I wanted to say. The stuff that I would never get to say now.

I wanted to tell Reid that it was okay. That he was stronger than I was and always would be. I wanted to tell Morgan that he could let his past go and look to the future. Look to Garcia and finally be able to love and forget. I wanted to tell Rossi that he was a pain in the ass but would always be the best at our job. I wanted to tell JJ to get out while she still could and live the rest of her life happily with her son and husband. Not to let it all fall away like I had let my own family. I wanted to tell Garcia that she was brilliant and would always be the light of my life.

Most of all I wanted to tell Emily that I loved her. That I always had. I wanted to kiss her and huge her. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to hurt no more and to finally be loved with the soul that she deserved. I wanted to be with her always and never leave her side. I wanted to be with her now.

But I was alone and would always and forever more be alone.

When you think of your death you think that you will be surrounded by those that love you. You would be loved and missed. You would find the peace that you long for. The peace that every man and women should find.

But I was alone. No one was looking for me. No one even knew I was gone yet. It wouldn't be until late the next morning that people started to miss me and who knows how much longer until the found me. By then I would already be dead.

I was going to die here by myself.

It was just past midnight when I got out of my car. I was a few miles out of Washington, D.C. I had seen a car on the side of the road with a man next to it. It appeared to have broken down. At first I had thought about leaving him there. I had left work late and only wanting to go home and sleep a few hours before going back in.

But in the end I couldn't leave the man stranded on the side of a less frequented road. I was only a few feet away from him when he pulled out the gun. It happened so fast that I couldn't grab my own weapon. In one second I was on the ground surrounded by my own blood.

He then took my car and left me to die. One second had taken me to the break of death.

I hung on to life for as long as I could. Watching the road with blurry eyes. Waiting to see head lights coming. Several times I thought I saw some, but always it turned out to be my mind playing dirty tricks on me.

Once I even thought I saw Emily. Standing with an angelic light behind her. She was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. I tried to talk. Tell her I loved her. But she started to slip away then. Back into the darkness. The lone darkness that encased me.

Tears filled my eyes as I lost hope and the will to fight. I shut my eyes and was lost in a maze of memories. Some happy some sad. Those memories were the only thing left of life that I had. Other than them I was alone always and forever more.

In one second my life slipped away. One person. One breath.


End file.
